X-Men Vol 1 45
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue.... The X-Men are prisoners of Magneto, and while Angel has been sent off to get the aid of the Avengers, Cyclops has been trying to break free of his restrains. Using his optic blast, he manages to break the shield that has been put over his visor and manages to blast off his shackles. Rushing off to find the other X-Men, he finds Jean locked in a cell but finds that she is in a trance of some kind and is of no use to her, so he begins searching for the other X-Men. Spotted by the Toad, Cyclops attempts to stop the evil mutant, however he manages to flee the scene to warn Magneto, leaving Cyclops to rush and find Beast and Iceman. As Angel arrives in New York, while recounting his encounter with the old World War II hero the Red Raven, Cyclops continues to search for his captive friends. Cyclops is spotted and approached by Quicksilver, who attempts to talk to Cyclops, however Cyclops attacks instead. Meanwhile Toad is reporting back to Magneto about Cyclops' escape. Magneto blasts Toad with a magnetic jolt and is about to kill his useless minion when the Toad's pleas for mercy disgusts Magneto into deciding that the Toad is not worth killing in order to focus on other matters. The battle between Quicksilver and Cyclops takes a brief pause and Pietro attempts to convince Scott to join the Brotherhood and see the error in defending the humans. When Cyclops refuses to give up Xavier's teachings, the two resume their fight when Quicksilver resumes the attack on Cyclops. Witnessing the battle through his control monitor, Magneto bellows over Quicksilver's inability to destroy Cyclops. When Wanda enters the room and sees the battle happening she asks Magneto to intervene, a request that Magneto refuses. The battle quickly ends when Cyclops knocks out Quicksilver with his optic blast. Trying in vain to revive the mutant speedster so he might learn where his fellow X-Men are, he is interrupted by the arrival of the Avengers. This story is continued in Avengers #53... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** Items: * * Magna-Screen Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = And the Mob Cried...Vengeance! | Writer2_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler2_1 = George Tuska | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Letterer2_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Continued from last issue... Cyclops is attempting to break young Bobby Drake out of jail after he's been arrested for defending himself against a school bully with his mutant powers. However, Bobby, trusting in the justice system, refuses to leave with Cyclops knowing that the courts will find him innocent. However, the townspeople have other ideas in mind, namely lynching the young mutant so that they do not have to deal with his menace again. As a mob organizes and prepares to attack, Cyclops goads Bobby into a fight, knocking them out into the streets where they begin to fight each other before the gathered crowd. When Bobby manages to get a moment to get away from Cyclops, the young boy flees to the docks with Scott and the mob following. When the mob attempts to shoot both mutants, Cyclops uses his optic blast to break the pier and land the mob into the water. Catching up with Bobby, their fight resumes and the two fight to a stand still ending with both collapsing out of breath. With their guard down, one of the men in the mob manages to get the drop on Bobby with a gun trained on him ready to fire. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Anti-Mutant mob ** Jack ** Charlie ** Numerous unnamed others Other Characters: * ** Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * * Vehicles: * Suzy | Notes = * credits Story 1: ** Roll Up For The Magical Mutantia Tour, Marvelites! Your Gallant Guides Will Be... ** Stan Lee...Editor ** Gary Friedrich..Scripter ** Don Heck...Lay-Out Man ** Werner Roth...Penciller ** John Tartaglione...Inker ** Sam Rosen...Letterer * references: , , and | Trivia = | Recommended = * This is a multi-part storyline that started in and and continues in . * and - Magneto's return from space and his re-acquaintance with Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. * - First appearance of Magneto * - First appearance of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Toad. * , and - Other X-Men vs. Brotherhood battles. * and - Last battle vs. Magneto. | Links = }}